Tragic Truths
by BakaVSAll
Summary: Neil fails his client for the first time. K Plus just in case.


Eva!

What the heck were you thinking?

We came here to make Johnny happy!

I don't care what the contract says!

Who cares about what the company is going to do to us?

Whatever they do, it's better than letting Johnny die unhappy!

Why did you think that removing River would give him closure to his life?

Did you not understand the point of this company?

Did you not understand why we are here?

We work here for the happiness of our clients!

If all we do is follow these stupid contracts, something like this happens!

Look!

He loved River so much!

Look how much he loved her!

He went to the moon, in space!

Space, Eva, space!

He pierced the sky with a giant hunk of metal just because of River!

River is the reason why he wants to be there.

And guess what?

River doesn't exist in his life anymore.

They never even met!

They never met because of you!

You went out and tried to get it all, but you failed miserably!

You avoided violating the contract.

Well, whoop-dee-doo and shoop-da-whoop!

He was sad, but at least he reached the moon!

That's some solace, right?

Well, who was he expecting when he got there?

Not River, since, you know, they never met!

And now, we can't interfere anymore, because he's dead.

We let this man die unhappy.

You know what's messed up about this situation?

Aside from the fact that they're buried right on top of this stupid cliff...

John was just buried next to a woman that loved him.

And he loved her too!

But if he was still alive, he would swear on his life he never even met her.

And she'd cry.

River's name would make so much more sense.

Don't give me that look.

You're thinking that I'm being melodramatic.

Eva... you're such a stupid, heartless, insensitive moron!

I wouldn't have this problem with Alistair and his disgusting odors!

I wouldn't have this problem with Lily, someone who doesn't even understand what we do!

I wouldn't have this problem if I was by myself!

But you... you ruined his life!

You know what?

Good luck Eva.

Good luck explaining that this entire screw-up was because you took a chance, and it failed.

Good luck explaining that our client died unhappy because you tried following the contract!

Oh?

You think that River would just magically show up at the space center?

Tell me Eva.

What did Johnny want?

No, wait.

I'll tell you since you apparently didn't know.

He wanted to be different.

He saw that unique allure from River.

He knew that she was different from everyone else, and he loved that part of her.

That's why they ended up together.

I bet you thought it was the other way around.

No... I have a better idea.

You probably didn't even put two and two together.

You didn't even see that their union was because of River's uniqueness and John's desire to be different.

Weren't you the one say that you hated weddings because you hate the mistakes people make?

You made one yourself, you know?

So, going to the moon is pretty cool.

But, he went alone.

It was a matter of which had a bigger impact: his love for River, or his desire to be unique.

I know you didn't consider that.

The funny thing I found here is that there was no bigger impact.

Going to the moon is a big deal.

Yay, the moon in the dark blue sky.

Why did he even go after River in the first place?

Why did he embarrass himself, trying to ask her out?

Why did he marry her if he just wanted to be unique?

Why did he fight so much just for her to live?

Actually, he's just like you.

He wanted both.

He loved River.

He loved being unique.

And he had both.

I never met someone so devoted to another person in my life.

I'm not going to forget him.

And at the same time, he had River.

He was different, but he wasn't alone.

But, what does he remember now?

He's definitely unique...

But he's going to feel like he loved someone, and doesn't know who.

He's going to the moon, and he lost the very reason why he wanted to in the first place!

And you said about how there's always going to be another "River."

Really?

Run it by me again, because I didn't see one!

He's alone.

I know love is a strong, cheesy emotion and all, but that doesn't... mean... that...

What the...

A flash of red light...

No...

I can't believe it.

Great.

Eva.

No, not you.

The Eva right behind me, please remove the Eva I was screaming at.

You heard me say all this, don't you?

You remember, right?

This was the first time we ever failed a client.

I don't care.

It's still your fault.

I was wrong?

I guess now that you're here, I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, does it?

Wow, just with you saying that, I feel like I just got complete clarity.

I guess us making it his desire to go to the moon still makes him happy, I guess...

So I guess we did accomplish our goal?

Can't help but to be bummed out about it though.

Heh...

Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

I guess we had a fun time though, despite all this.

Looks like I'm dying then.

Of course you'd be here.

Like I said, Johnny was our most memorable client.

Listen Eva.

You don't have to change this.

I mean, you can, but... you know.

It was a life lesson that I had to face.

Even though it was a tough moment, I think I'll be happy with this moment in my life, despite it all.

What do I want now? Hmm... I don't know.

I guess I was happy for the most part.

Don't tell me when I'm going to die though.

I don't want to talk about all that depressing stuff.

I think this might be of some use though.

Here.

It's the painkillers that I used for my... well... you know.

I bet you anything this'll be the memento that you need to go further and further back in my memories.

Careful with that machine, alright Eva?

I'm the technician specialist, and don't you forget it!

Hey, come here.

Make sure you give me a hug, right until the first moment I met you, alright?

You know, even though I screamed at you like that,

And even though I always tease and make fun of you,

I still kinda liked you Eva.

Did I ever get the guts to confess?

Figures.

You always were the more forward one.

Ow! Sorry...

Well... I think you dawdled here way too long.

Go on, make my dream come true!

Wait, what?

Heh, I hate this.

Liquids and solids are coming out of my mouth.

Did I say mouth?

I meant eyes, and I meant only liquids.

So I guess I am a little sentimental, but if I'm dying, that's fine, right?

So you love me too?

So much that you went into my memories to enjoy all the time we were together?

You're such a creepy weirdo.

Another red flash...

You should head out.

I don't want you to get hurt any more.

I mean really, the world's losing Dr. Von Matterhorn.

Dr. Lorenzo Von Matterhorn!

Come on, seriously, go on!

I can't say I'll be fine, but at least I'll still be here.

Go, Eva.

Trust me, I'm a doctor.

I'm glad you got the reference.

You really do care.

The flashes are getting more frequent.

Go, Eva! Leave!

I'm sorry, but that's life!

Don't cut yours short too!

You know what?

My wish is that you continue your life!

Please grant-

A kiss to shut me up.

How cliché.

See you someday, Eva.

We'll meet on the moon, okay?

Of course!

Bye Eva!

I love you!

Don't forget it!

Wait...

Don't go snooping around my teenage years!

I did a lot of stupid things then!

And forgive me about the whole cockroach incident!

I was only pulling a prank!

And make sure you pinch my butt when you see me when I'm five years old!

I heard I was a really cute kid!

And most of all, stop making liquids come out of my eyes!

It's a disgusting feeling!

I'm not sentimental at all!

And don't touch my stuff!

Make sure you give me one million dollars as a little kid!

And tell me to man up!

Make sure I watched television at least 5 hours a day!

And I better have not taken up fenc-

* * *

Only a single sound remains. A woman, no older than thirty, takes off a mechanical helmet, and places it next to a man lying on the bed next to her, also wearing a mechanical helmet. She takes off his helmet as well, and kisses his newly revealed face. She walks out of the dark room, only illuminated by the moonlight from the open window. She tries to wipe the two rivers rushing down her face, but too many tears were falling. Reaching for the door, and ready to step out, she pauses for a moment and yawns and scratches her baggy, wet eyes that are still crying. Mere seconds later, words are ready to exit her lips.

"I'm not sentimental either, Neil. Then again, maybe I shouldn't have said goodbye to you thirty-one times, for fifty-three minutes each. You jerk, you never gave me your coffee..."

The woman walked out with a small chuckle, and closed the door. Singing can be heard, slowly fading out. The shaky voice showed that the singer was obviously crying.

_When this world is no more,  
The moon is where we'll be;  
I'll ask you to please be there with me.  
If the stars all fall down  
And clear out of the sky,  
Oh, I won't mind.  
If you're with me, then everything's alright._

_When you're with me, then everything's alright..._

An audible thud occurs, and the woman seemed to have fallen asleep on the floor, tired from the goodbyes and the man's departure to the moon.


End file.
